This invention relates to a rescue apparatus and more particularly to an improved, moderately priced and easy to use apparatus for rescuing persons from upper levels during emergencies.
Descenders are used during emergencies to lower people from upper levels when traditional forms of escape are unavailable. They are also used with helicopters to dispatch troops into battles and are standard equipment of sportsmen and workers, such as mountain climbers, window washers, iron workers and tree trimmers.
The emergencies in which descenders are used include broken scaffolds, fires, tornados, earthquakes, floods and terrorist attacks. Traditional forms of escape include, doors, stairs, elevators and ladders. Very few commercial buildings and residences are equipped with descenders to permit persons to immediately escape during emergencies. Upper floors of high buildings exceed the rescue capability of firefighters"" ladders. The trend of constructing higher and higher commercial and residential buildings has increased the need for improved descenders for evacuating high office buildings, municipal buildings, hospitals, apartments and condominiums during emergencies. A need also exists in rural areas where firefighting equipment is not readily available.
A variety of descenders, ranging from simple to complex descenders, exist in the prior art. Some, such as, the descenders of sportsmen and workers, are generally simple devices but require training and skill. Others, such as descenders which are capable of lowering individuals, particularly elderly and physically impaired persons, are generally costly and complex. Some are suitable for only low heights. Others are difficult to store. Still others lack adjustments for rates of descent. Adjustments for rates of descent are important to accommodate differences in individual weights, which can vary from the weight of a young child to the weight of a mature male. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,220,511; 5,038,888; 4,550,801; 3,949,832; and 3,250,515 are exemplary of the types of descenders which exist in the prior art.
In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/279616, a descender is disclosed having numerous benefits over the prior art. One benefit is that it requires little, if any, training to use. Another benefit is that it is compact and can be stored in spaces which are available in existing equipment, such as file cabinets, desks, closets and dressers. Still yet another benefit is that it is moderate in cost. Still yet another benefit is that it is capable of rescuing persons from high places. Still yet another benefit is that it incorporates an easy to use adjustment for a rate of descent.
Numerous harnesses exist for rescuing people during emergencies. One drawback of some of existing harnesses is that they have long belts. Long belts are easy to tangle and are subject to being improperly installed. Another drawback of some harnesses is that elderly and physically impaired persons are incapable of installing them and require assistance. Another drawback of some is that they require prior training. Known body harnesses are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,582; 3,424,134; and 5,329,884. In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/281639 an improved, easy to use body harness is disclosed which has only three relatively short straps. It requires little, if any, training and cannot be improperly installed. Still yet another benefit is that it has a pocket for storing a rope or descender.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a rescue apparatus which is ready for immediate use, easy to use and quickly installed. Another object is to provide a rescue apparatus which is moderate in price. Still yet another object is to provide a rescue apparatus for rescuing persons from high places, such as the upper floors of tall apartments, office buildings and condominiums. Still yet another object is to provide an improved and easy to use means for adjusting a rate of descent. Still yet another object is to provide a rescue apparatus which can be stored in available spaces of equipment, such as file cabinets, desks and bedroom dressers. Still yet another object is to provide a rescue apparatus which is applicable to individuals, workers, sportsmen and military troops.
With the numerous above objects in mind, a moderately priced, ready to use rescue apparatus is provided which is comprised of a descender stored in a chest portion of a body harness. The harness and descender can be stored in available spaces of equipment, such as bedroom dressers, office desks, and office file cabinets.
In a first aspect of the invention, a three point body harness of the rescue apparatus includes a closed pocket for storing a rope and/or a descender. As used herein, the expression xe2x80x9cthree pointxe2x80x9d refers to the number of connections which a wearer must make to attach the body harness. Another distinguishing feature of the invention is a rope, stored in closely stacked coils in the interior of the descender. Another distinguishing feature is a means for removing twists from the coiled rope as it is withdrawn from the descender.
The novel untwisting feature increases the amount of rope which can be stored in the descender. Another important advantage of the descender is that there are no moving parts. The absence of moving parts provides a high level of reliability, particularly if the descender has been stored for a long time. Moving parts which have been stored may corrode from moisture and cause a descender to malfunction. Another important advantage is that it is affordable to a large number of potential purchasers.
In a second aspect of the invention, a descender is exposed and attached to a body harness with a pair of bosses and a tang. The bosses to the body harness with a transverse usual type of quick release pin. The tang engages an open pocket of the harness which lies below the bosses. The bosses retain an upper portion of the descender to the harness and the tang retains a lower portion of the descender to the harness.
In a third aspect of the invention, an alternate embodiment of the descender is attached to a body harness in the same manner as the second aspect.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be provided to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, some alternate constructions are discussed. However, these embodiments are intended as examples and should not be considered as limiting.
Further objects, benefits and characterizing features of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing detailed description and drawings which illustrate and describe the invention. The best mode which is contemplated in practicing the invention together with the manner of using the invention are disclosed and the property in which exclusive rights are claimed is set forth in each of a series of numbered claims at the conclusion of the detailed description.